The Demigod Pageant
by spectaculaire
Summary: Aphrodite has a fabulous idea for the Hephaestus TV's Christmas special: A Demigod Pageant! With prizes straight from the gods, everyone in Camp Half-Blood puts an effort to ensure their cabin's contestant will be victorious. Thus, everyone - I mean EVERYONE'S competitive pageant side are brought up in unexpected ways. Set before TLH. Enjoy!
1. Aphrodite's Idea

**I know in TLH it says that Percy spent one day at camp before he went missing. However, in my story, he was there for much of the winter break before he was gone.**

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN AND PEOPLE AT DISNEY OR SOMETHING OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OF WHICH THIS FIC IS BASED ON. YOU SHOULD READ THE REAL SERIES BTW. THEY'RE REALLY GOOD. **

* * *

For the first time in its three-thousand-year-old history, ratings for Hephaestus TV dropped to an all-new low.

"What?! That cannot be!" Hephaestus exclaimed. He stopped his work and turned towards his godly wife, who came to his forge in the Appalachians to deliver the news. "Isn't everyone still buzzing about the Battle of Manhattan? I recall someone telling me that summer ratings of Hephaestus TV broke records when it happened."

Aphrodite huffed. "That was in August."

"So?" Hephaestus continued pounding a gigantic hammer on a magical pocket Swiss Army Sword. _CLANG._

The goddess rolled her eyes. It was typical of Hephaestus to get extremely immersed in his tinkering that he'd forget what was happening in the outside world. "Right now it's December. The Battle of Manhattan was _so_ last summer. Plus, everyone on Olympus are tired of the same old Christmas reruns."

"Impossible," Hephaestus snorted. _CLANG. _"Who can't get enough of _A Charlie Brown Christmas_?"

Aphrodite – who secretly could not _stand_ Peanuts – sighed. "Everyone – gods, godlings, nymphs and satyrs alike – are saying that Hephaestus TV needs some fresh new ideas or it's gonna be out of style."

With one last _CLANG, _the blacksmith god put down his hammer and furrowed his singed brows. "Then I suppose _you_ have ideas to increase viewership, do ya?"

Aphrodite gave him a dazzling smile edged with slyness. "Of course. Why else would I visit your, uh..." She scanned the rocky, dark, cavernous workshop filled with wicked weapons and strange devices. "... _Charming _workshop."

"So I can make you something pretty."

Aphrodite hesitated. "Actually that was one of the reasons I came here except it's part of my idea."

Hephaestus sighed. "This better be a good, Aphrodite. The last time I let you have your own reality TV show, we were sued for copying _America's Next Top Model._"

The goddess of beauty cursed inwardly. "Stupid Tyra. This is how she repays me for making her the minor goddess of fashion models. Ungrateful, narcissistic..."

"Besides," Hephaestus continued, unaware of his wife's mumbling, "The Olympians prefer programs about the demigods on earth. Judging by the amount of regular viewers for _Demigod Daily, _it seems that they all enjoy messing with their tragic heroic lives."

Aphrodite perked up. "That's exactly what my idea is all about. It's going to be _fabulous._"

* * *

Since last summer when Apollo came by like _Hey everyone, I kinda made Percy's ginger, mortal friend an ultra-psychic Oracle that spews green smoke and possibly catastrophic prophecies every once in a while. Have fun!, _no god or goddess has visited Camp Half-Blood.

So when Annabeth saw the large huddle of people in the amphitheater after lunch, she had a feeling that some divine being was making an entrance.

However, after weaving through the crowd, she found out that the focus of all the attention was Jake Mason of the Hephaestus Cabin studying a golden iPhone.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy greeted. He stood beside Jake, who seemed to be having an intense staring contest with the phone. "Do you think you can figure this out?"

Jake handed the iPhone to Annabeth. The first thing Annabeth noticed was the single Greek letter engraved on the back of the iPhone instead of the usual Apple logo. _Eta. _Annabeth recalled her first quest when she saw that same letter on a Cupid statue. No doubt that this was no ordinary Apple product.

Annabeth flipped the iPhone over and pressed the button. The screen lit up. _From the Fairest,_ it read. Annabeth scoffed and thought, _o__f course she'd insist that _she _won the fairest goddess competition. _

She slid her finger along the screen and inputted the four digit password. _0910. _Cabin 9 and Cabin 10. Hephaestus and Aphrodite. _  
_

Light streamed out from the back of the iPhone, creating a holographic projection similar to an Iris message. The campers all gasped in awe. The image showed a homely looking man and a ridiculously attractive woman seated on a luxurious couch.

The woman beamed. "Congratulations. If you managed to view this message, that must mean Chiron has figured the password out."

"Or that daughter of Athena," mumbled the man.

The woman continued cheerily without pause, "I am Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and all other sorts of wonderful things, as you all know. This is Hephaestus. We sent this message because we want all of _you_ in Camp Half-Blood on TV. But not your amateur mortal TV but Hephaestus TV which airs on Olympus!" She clapped her perfectly manicured hands in delight.

Now, the campers were all whispering among themselves. Two gods, parents of a bunch of campers, wanted to make a television program out of Camp Half-Blood.

"In fact," Hephaestus boomed, "We want all of you in our reality Christmas special. I'll let Aphrodite take it from here since it was her idea."

_Aphrodite's idea? _Annabeth thought, _Oh gods this won't be good. _In her mind she could already see all of the possible ideas. _Project Runway - Camp Half-Blood Edition. The Demigod Bachelor. The Real Half-Bloods of Long Island. America's Next Top Model Hero. _Except the last one. Hephaestus TV already ripped off Tyra Banks.

"This Christmas, Camp Half-Blood will be hosting a beauty pageant!" Aphrodite squealed, "With you campers as the contestants."

Annabeth exchanged looks with Percy. A beauty pageant? The only contestants that Annabeth was sure would be willing to partake in such a debacle would be the Aphrodite's kids. Members of Cabin 10 were already chattering excitedly.

"Unfortunately, we know you campers would obviously complain that my children would _dominate _in such a pageant, which would be absolutely true. Thus, we decided to shake things up a little. Each cabin will nominate one contestant." Aphrodite explained.

Moans came out from Aphrodite kids. To Annabeth's dismay, she could see her siblings staring at her pointedly. She turned to Percy to see him smirking at her. Sometimes it sucked being the cabin leader.

"However it is also obvious that a few campers, namely from the Athena and Ares cabin, would object to this competition, calling it unfair, ridiculous, sexist, a hindrance in the progression of the movement towards women's equality blah blah blah. So we decided to make this a co-ed competition for both boys and girls!"

Annabeth grinned as she observed the expressions of horror on many of the male campers.

"That is so unfair! I'm the only person at Poseidon's cabin!" Percy whined.

Nico, who Annabeth did not notice was standing at her side, muttered, "Looks like it's the perfect time to visit the Underworld."

"Can I come?" asked Percy.

Everyone quieted when Hephaestus spoke in his thunderous voice. "But before any of you decide to mysteriously disappear, we would like to inform that there are, ahem, _fabulous_ prizes for the winners. In fact, the winner of the pageant will receive this scarf." The god held up a shimmering woven garment.

Aphrodite sighed dramatically. "It's a shawl. A _shape-shifting _shawl."

"Fine, a _shawl,_" Hephaestus grumbled, "With a little help from Athena..." Thunder boomed in the background of the projection. "All right. Athena helped _a lot_. Anyway, this shawl, as Aphrodite mentioned, shape-shifts. It can transform into any piece of clothing you wish it could be."

"Your dream winter formal dress, a warm coat if you forget one, a fashionable bulletproof vest..." Aphrodite suggested.

After Hephaestus mentioned Athena's assistance, the campers started taking the pageant seriously. The options with the Shape-shifting Shawl were endless. Plus, Hephaestus mentioned it was not the only prize...

"For now, each cabin must select a contestant," Hephaestus instructed, "We will send a messenger tomorrow morning to finalize the contestants and to lay down the rules of the pageant."

"Also we ask that no camper should leave from now to the end of the competition," Aphrodite smiled threateningly, "Even if you are not a contestant, we need _everyone_ to contribute their talents to ensure that this pageant will be the best first Demigod Pageant in history!"

With that, the projection, along with the iPhone, vanished.

* * *

**Sorry that it's super long. This is my first time writing fanfiction so don't be surprised if it's a little horrible. **

**Feedback would be great! :D Thanks for reading! More chapters will be posted soon :D**


	2. Hades, God of Death and Pageant Mom?

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN AND HIS PEEPS AT HYPERION BOOKS (SEE I CHECKED). **

* * *

Nico had to hand it to Aphrodite and Hephaestus: the gods sure knew how to get battle-hardened demigods excited over a freaking beauty pageant.

After the shiny iPhone poofed into thin air, everyone burst into feverish conversation. Nico couldn't blame them. Who didn't want a scarf that can turn into any piece of clothing to their desire? Nico thought about his current black aviator jacket, which was getting a bit frayed after living in the streets for three years and fighting flesh-eating monsters.

But Bianca forced Nico watch enough Miss America pageants back in Westover Hall to know that Nico would make a complete fool of himself in Hephaestus TV.

Although Aphrodite "asked" the campers to partake in the Demigod Pageant (meaning if they didn't, they could expect a horribly stylish death on her behalf), Nico decided to take a vacation in the Underworld until the whole shenanigan was over. Surely Father would understand Nico's unwillingness to prance across a stage in gods know what!

So while Annabeth described the message to Chiron when the centaur finished his late lunch, Nico slipped off into the shadows of the forest.

When Nico arrived at the father's palace, he headed to the throne room to greet Hades and Persephone. It was customary every time he visited

"Hello Father. Hello Lady Persephone." Nico bowed respectfully. When he looked up, he was surprised to see the Underworld's King and Queen staring at him more coldly than usual.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Hades demanded.

"Father, I wish to spend part of my winter in the Underworld," Nico requested.

"Absolutely not!" Hades boomed.

"Why not?" Nico questioned. "I thought you wouldn't mind because I've been spending a lot of time at camp lately."

Hades glared at his son. "Don't you have a pageant to prepare for?"

"W-What?!" spluttered Nico, "Father, I have no intention of competing. I thought _you_, of all gods, would expect that!"

Hades rolled his eyes at his wife. "I knew Bianca would be better in a pageant," Hades muttered. Persephone nodded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Nico.

Hades sighed. "Every once in a while Aphrodite would get bored and ask her husband for a TV show."

Persephone commented, "I bet she told Hephaestus that his network's ratings were down."

"I think so too," Hades agreed, "I cannot fathom why my nephew falls for the same trick over and over again. Everyone watches Hephaestus TV! Anyway, Aphrodite creates TV shows from time to time. So it was unsurprising for me when she announced the pageant. I always expected she'd do a beauty competition with the demigods."

"Indeed, it's about time," Persephone concurred, "Even though the last time they did a beauty pageant of any sort, a war broke out."

"Ahh yes, I remember that. The Trojan population in the Underworld skyrocketed after _The Fairest Goddess_." Hades turned back to his son. "Nico, I expect no other than the best from you in this pageant. Everyone always talks about the attractiveness of the other gods' children - the beauty of Aphrodite's children, the impressive intelligence of Athena's, the electric personality of Zeus's kids, the children of Apollo and their sunny smiles. Actually, maybe not so much about Hephaestus's kids..."

"Hephaestus is one of the creators of the pageant," Nico reminded.

Hades continued, "... But I digress. Nico, you must win! I am the god of jewels and, believe it or not, you're my prized gem!"

"In metaphorical terms, I'm your _only _gem."

"Exactly! We need to show Olympus that my children are _gorgeous _like their father. They should be appreciated more than any other demigod!"

Nico was speechless. He was in shock. In general, his father was unpleasant, but Nico did not expect Hades, of all things, to be a _pageant parent_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Some reviews would be nice :)**


	3. Winter Visitors

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN AND HIS PUBLISHERS AT HYPERION OWN THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON. ACTUALLY THEY PRETTY MUCH ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS AND STORYLINE CUZ TECHNICALLY PERCY'S WORLD IS THE WHOLE GREEK MYTHOLOGY SHINDIG WHICH HAS BEEN AROUND FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS BUT WHATEV...**

* * *

_Dad,_ Percy prayed, _Now would be a good time to send those other sons and daughters of yours you mentioned last summer, please. _

It was as if Poseidon was listening because when Percy entered his cabin, he was greeted with a delighted yell.

"PPPPERRRRRCCCCYYYYYY!"

Percy braced himself for the bone-crushing hug from no other than his literal brother-from-another-mother Tyson.

"Hey big guy," Percy said, relieved that his invulnerability lessened the pain of his Cyclops brother's hug, "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy being a bigshot general of the Cyclops army."

"Yup!" Tyson piped, "And I got a new stick!" He walked towards one of the bunks which held a gigantic club. A huge, deep indent was left in the mattress when Tyson waved his new weapon.

Percy swallowed. "Wow... That is one... terrifying stick."

"It's my favourite stick! I have three other ones, and a shiny sword, shield..."

Percy suddenly felt the need to change the subject. "Are they letting you stay here for winter break?"

"Yep. They let me go on vacation to wherever I wanted. Other Cyclops wanted to go to Mexico or find love in Paris. _I_ wanted to spend Christmas with my big brother and Annabeth and Grover and the Rachel and the creepy death boy and the fish ponies and all my other friends!" Tyson jabbered.

Percy was ecstatic. "That's awesome! But Tyson, everyone's going to be busy with the pageant."

"What pageant?"

Percy described the iPhone message from Aphrodite and Hephaestus at the amphitheater that afternoon. Tyson listened attentively as Percy recalled the one contestant per cabin regulation and the prize.

"A scarf that can turn into _any_ piece of clothing?" Tyson was awestruck.

"Technically it's a shawl, but the point is that every cabin wants to win. It's going to be intense. Who knew that the go-to event this winter would be a _beauty pageant?_"

"Yeah, a beauty pageant," Tyson echoed, "You're gonna win. Everyone likes you and they all think you're handsome."

Percy was startled by the sadness in Tyson's voice. He thought back to when they were in Meriweather Prep when Tyson was constantly bullied. Percy remembered all those times Tyson would ask Percy keep a lookout while he changed so nobody would see Tyson's scars. Percy always assumed Tyson was completely out of his shell now that he had friends, family and was a leader among his fellow Cyclops.

Percy was disturbed that despite his brother's accomplishments and newfound bravery, Tyson could still be insecure about his looks. Then again, Tyson was a Cyclops and all his life, people thought he was a grotesque monster.

"You know Tyson," Percy said slowly, "Each cabin _votes_ for their contestant..."

* * *

The evening after the iPhone message, rumours regarding each cabin contestant were already swirling.

By next morning, the rumours were confirmed.

"Drew Tanaka, our new head counselor would totally win. I know everyone thinks us Aphrodite kids are airheads but I bet Drew will captivate everyone in the interview portion."

"Hypnos's cabin? We chose Bree Rose. She's a beauty, probably because she naps a lot."

"We chose my brother."

For once, Annabeth was surprised. "You chose Connor? Why?" Annabeth did not mean to sound rude, but she wondered why the Hermes cabin would pick one of their counselors. The Stoll Brothers were awkwardly lanky with messy brown curls, and Connor was the shorter one. They could not walk through the forest without tripping over roots and cursing, much less catwalk across a stage with poise.

Travis Stoll grinned. "Aphrodite mentioned that all the campers are needed to make the pageant a success. So I bet the gods will let us organize the pageant. Maybe even _host._"

_Oh gods, _Annabeth thought.

"Soooo Annabeth, I heard you're representing Athena," Travis said casually, "Just to let you know, a little bribery doesn't hurt."

The son of Hermes strolled away whistling. While Annabeth searched through her pockets to check if Travis pickpocketed anything, she heard somebody call out her name.

"Annabeth!"

She looked up to see Percy, Grover and a dark-haired girl approach her.

"Thalia!" Annabeth jogged up to her Hunter friend and gave her a hug.

"The Hunters are all here," Grover informed Annabeth, "They're sticking around for winter break."

"Yeah," Thalia said, "We were invited to participate in the pageant as Artemis's cabin. As their head lieutenant, the Hunters all nominated me as a contestant."

"Then it looks like I have some serious competition," Annabeth teased.

Thalia laughed. "The Hunters couldn't resist an opportunity to one-up the campers. And don't forget the camp tradition of a game of Capture the Flag whenever the Hunters of Artemis drop by."

Percy chuckled, "At least this time you won't strike me with lightning because our team lost."

Thalia winked. "Can't promise that."

As Percy and Thalia laughed, Annabeth stared at them confused. Grover saw her expression and said, "You don't want to know."

The four friends talked until the conch shell blew. Annabeth heard the magically amplified voice of Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate.

"THE MESSENGER OF HEPHAESTUS AND APHRODITE IS HERE!"

* * *

**Hey, you made it at the end of the third chapter! Yeah I decided to shake things up a little.**

**Next chapter you'll find out the rules :D **


	4. Graced With Their Presence

**DISCLAIMER: THE CAST AND STORYLINES OF PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS ARE OWNED BY RICK RIORDAN. EXCEPT THE OLYMPIANS. HE DOESN'T OWN THE OLYMPIANS. **

* * *

It looked like Lou Ellen needed some grammar lessons because in there wasn't a messenger in the amphitheater. There were messenger_s. _

In the center of the amphitheater were three beautiful women. As campers filed in and sat down, the messenger women chatted cheerfully. Clearly they were sisters for they all had glossy chestnut hair, porcelain-like skin and cherry lips but they varied in age. The youngest and the most beautiful of them looked like she was still in her teens whereas the oldest seemed to be in her late twenties. They wore matching white, floaty, summer dresses even though it was winter.

"Good morning campers!" greeted the lady who looked like the oldest of three, "I hope you did not eat too much for breakfast because I brought snacks and refreshments just in case."

On that note, suddenly each camper had a tray of freshly baked cookies and juice on their laps.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," continued the lady, "This is my youngest sister Aglaea, this is my other sister Euphrosyne and my name Thalia. You may know us as the Charites, or the Graces."

Percy leaned towards Annabeth. "I like this Thalia Grace. She bakes awesome cookies."

The other Thalia punched him in the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Thalia the Grace told the campers, "My sisters and I are going to assist in the Demigod Pageant, as Lady Aphrodite requested. We will help organize and train the contestants. That way we can guarantee that this year's Demigod Pageant will be fantastic!"

_This year? _Annabeth thought, _So Aphrodite is thinking about making the pageant an annual thing? _

The Grace introduced as Euphrosyne, "At this moment, we will announce each cabin number and its contestant shall come down and state his or her name and patron god or goddess. Cabin One!"

The campers' eyes turned to Thalia, who shrugged. "I'm a Hunter of Artemis now. I don't belong in Zeus's Cabin anymore."

"Very well then, we will skip Cabin One along with Hera's Cabin. Cabin Three!"

"Tyson! Poseidon's Cabin!" The camp's resident Cyclops stumbled down, astounding everyone except one.

This time, the campers' eyes turned to Percy. Like Thalia, he shrugged. "What can I say? My cabin's a democracy. We chose our contestant with votes and rock-paper-scissors."

After that, there were barely any more unforeseen moments like that. Katie Gardner, the prettiest daughter of Demeter, walked down after Tyson. For the Ares kids, Annabeth had a feeling Clarisse would to scare her cabin mates into voting for her. After Annabeth, down went Calliope "Calli" Rae of the Apollo Cabin, who was well-liked in Camp Half-Blood for being a particularly talented campfire sing-a-long leader. However, Annabeth was surprised when Nico approached the center of the amphitheater when Cabin Thirteen was called.

"I thought you were taking a wonderful winter vacation in the Underworld," Annabeth whispered when Nico went to stand beside her.

Nico grunted irritably in response.

Next, the Grace named Aglaea handed each contestant a sheet of paper.

"This contains the rules of the competition," Aglaea explained, "Each contestant is required to post this list in their cabins for all cabin members to see. Tomorrow we will have a short interview with each non-contestant camper so we can assign them their job in the pageant. Each cabin member's interview times are printed on the back of the sheet. Although we serve Lady Aphrodite, us Graces are daughters of Zeus. For the meantime, we will be occupying our Father's vacant cabin."

Thalia the Grace then spoke. "Later, we will hold training sessions for all the contestant. Each session will cover each competition within the pageant: the costume competition, the battle attire competition - because unfortunately some Olympians are against a swimsuit competition, what a pity -, the talent competition, the evening wear competition and the interview competition. We will also give out awards such as Best Costume and Most Talented. Now I suggest you campers scurry because there's a pageant in ten days."

* * *

_The Rules of the First Annual Demigod Pageant, First Revision - Part I_

_Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, NY_

_1. Cabin Contestants_

_Each cabin shall select one, I repeat ONE, contestant to compete in the pageant. After the finalization with the Graces, contestants cannot switch out. Exceptions shall be made if the contestant suddenly dies or is irreversibly turned into an inanimate object. Exceptions do not include injuries. illnesses, permanent prank spells or divine requests._

_2. Labourers_

_Any camper who is not competing in the pageant will be assigned a task. The success of the pageant completely depends on the contributions of the whole camp. It is expected that all campers will combine efforts to create an extraordinary show. There may be consequences if the result is lackluster._

_3. Contestant Training Sessions_

_All contestants are required to attend every training session. Failure to do so will result in disqualification. The same exceptions as described in Section 1. apply to training sessions.__  
_

_4. Sabotage_

_Any labourer(s) caught in an attempt to lower the performance of a contestant's performance will be reprimanded. Any contestant caught in an attempt to lower the performance of another contestant's performance will be disqualified._

_During the training sessions, the other Parts of the rules will be given. _

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so wordy...**

**Tell what you think! Also, tell me who you want to win and why! **


	5. Percy's Task

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN OWNS THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. I'M NOT SURE WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT ON THESE THINGS BUT YEAH THAT SOUNDS RIGHT.**

* * *

_Official List of Contestants for the First Annual Demigod Pageant, First Revision_

_Cabin 3 (Poseidon): Tyson_

_Cabin 4 (Demeter): Katie_

_Cabin 5 (Ares): Clarisse_

_Cabin 6 (Athena): Annabeth_

_Cabin 7 (Apollo): Calli Rae_

_Cabin 8 (Artemis): Thalia_

_Cabin 9 (Hephaestus): Nyssa_

_Cabin 10 (Aphrodite): Drew_

_Cabin 11 (Hermes): Connor_

_Cabin 12 (Dionysus): Pollux_

_Cabin 13 (Hades): Nico_

_Cabin 14 (Iris): Roy_

_Cabin 15 (Hypnos): Bree_

_Cabin 16 (Nemesis): Shiloh_

_Cabin 17 (Nike): Vicky_

_Cabin 18 (Hebe): Justin_

_Cabin 19 (Tyche): Lottie_

_Cabin 20 (Hecate): Jenny_

* * *

Before Percy's interview with the Graces, he sat on Half-Blood Hill for a while. Finally, a Bentley stopped by and a familiar red head climbed stepped out of the car.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare waved from the bottom of the hill. She ran up to Percy and gave him a hug.

"Hey Perce! You got my message!"

"'Course," Percy replied, "How was that three-day cruise?"

"Beautiful and boring. Although for the whole two nights I was having weird dreams about some Sandra Bullock movie..."

"_Miss Congeniality _or _Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous_?" Percy guessed.

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked, astonished.

"The camp's holding a beauty pageant this winter. I need to go to the Zeus Cabin right now and I'll explain more on the way there."

Rachel shook her head, her red curls bouncing. "No, I didn't mean that. I had a hunch that there's going to be a pageant at Camp Half-Blood. One night, I had a dream where I saw a screaming Katie Gardner ripping a dress out of the hands of one of the Stoll brothers so I knew something was up. Actually I meant, how do you know about _Miss Congeniality? _Don't mind that, how do you know there's a _sequel?_"

Percy filled Rachel in on the sequel as they walked down the hill and past the commons area. Percy told Rachel about how he encouraged Tyson to compete ("Aww, that's pretty nice of you. But that means you'll need to work hard to make him look pretty"). They talked about the contestants ("I think it's unfair that Vicky's in it. She's a daughter of Nike; she's born to win!"). Before they went to Cabin One, they checked out the list of pageant rules posted in Poseidon's cabin ("Haha, they even mentioned sabotage. Doubt that will stop Hermes's kids from pranking the contestants. Maybe except the Nemesis girl.").

When they arrived at Cabin One, the door was open, revealing the majestic interior of the sky god's cabin. Percy saw a small Hephaestus boy chattering eagerly to the other immortal Thalia, surely describing the countless things he could make. Euphrosyne was watching an Iris kid paint an example banner. Aglaea was talking to a Hecate girl, who stormed off. As the girl passed by Percy and Rachel, they could hear her grumbling to herself, "Can't believe they got my name wrong..."

Aglaea waved at Percy and Rachel. She gracefully approached them, smiling brightly.

"Hello Percy and you must be the Oracle. I'm sure Percy has told you about the Demigod Pageant. I already ordered to have the rules along with your interview time posted in your cave. You see, even Oracles need to lend a hand so the show will be _terrific_."

Percy grinned. "How terrific is it going to be?"

Rachel abruptly went still. The atmosphere in the cabin seemed to change, forming mist that enfolded Rachel. When she opened her mouth, tendrils of green smoke swirled out.

Quick as a whip, Aglaea rushed and clamped her hand over Rachel's mouth. The mist faded.

"Sorry, but I can't let you make prophecies about the pageant! Aphrodite would be in a murderous mood if spoilers came out!"

The Grace ushered Rachel out of the Cabin and slammed the door shut.

Aglaea whipped back to Percy, still wearing the same bright smile, as if nothing happened.

"Now Percy, let's go have a talk about what you're going to do for the pageant."

* * *

Overnight, Camp Half-Blood turned into a marketplace with campers offering services and products regarding the pageant.

"Want to get rid of those wrinkles? For ten drachmas, I can give you a bottle of my mother's famous youth serum!"

"Not only is Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle, but she's also the goddess of weaving. Now you know which campers to hire when you need help sewing a dress."

"Come to Tyche's cabin, goddess of luck and fortune, to place bets on the winning contestant!"

When Annabeth found Chiron, he had just finished scolding a Hypnos kid.

"Clovis, I don't ever want to see you selling a sleeping potion this strong ever again," Chiron chided. The boy lumbered away, his head down.

Annabeth went to Chiron's side and for a few moments, they watched the commotion in commons area. There was an enormous crowd around the Aphrodite cabin wanting to purchase cosmetics.

"Even after thousands of years of training legendary heroes, I bet you weren't prepared for this," Annabeth told Chiron.

"Indeed. For me, the idea of a demigod pageant is alarming," Chiron admitted, "This is going to be worse than _Olympus's Next Top..._"

"Hey Annabeth!" Travis Stoll ran past her, a smug look on his face. "Guess who's now one of your hosts?"

* * *

Back in Cabin One, Algaea was seated behind a desk cluttered with countless scrolls. Percy sat on a wooden chair facing her. He was suddenly reminded of the times he spent talking to principals in schools he was expelled from.

"You know Percy," Aglaea began, "I admit I was taken aback when your cabin nominated the Cyclops as its contestant."

She paused, waiting for a response. Percy was already starting to feel fidgety from sitting, "Uhh, pageants aren't really my thing."

Aglaea sighed. "I suppose it wasn't that much of a surprise. According to what I've heard, you are the leader in this camp. You have a considerable influence over the demigods, don't you?"

With hesitation, Percy replied, "I guess you can say that."

"You're an excellent swordsman too, is that right?"

The Hephaestus boy, who just finished his interview with the godly Thalia, told Aglaea as he exited the cabin, "They say he's one of the best swordsman in centuries."

"Yes, I've heard that too," Aglaea said, "Percy, do you know what they say about swordsmen?"

"They're good with swords?"

"They say that they're _fierce. _And do you know what we need in this pageant? _Fierceness. _Now you, with your whole invulnerable-son-of-Poseidon-who-almost-became-a-g od shmick, you are be the _epitome _of _epicness._"

"Um, thanks?"

"The Demigod Pageant has to be epic, do you understand? We need _you_ to get everyone in Camp Half-Blood enthusiastic about the pageant."

"Judging by the riot outside of the Aphrodite cabin, I think they already are," Percy pointed out.

"Yes, but..." Aglaea stopped and bit her lip. "Let me tell you something. Since the invention of television millenniums ago..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think TV was invented just last century."

Algaea ignored Percy's comment. "... Lady Aphrodite has been demanding my sisters and I to put on TV shows based on her, ahem, original ideas. I would add aesthetic appeal, Euphrosyne would add humour and Thalia would make sure it's high quality. However, the shows are constantly cancelled in their first season. They end up with horrible reviews, low ratings, deaths, lawsuits, and people accusing Aphrodite of being a conceited twat. In fact, our last show ended up with all three problems."

"Thanks for the info. Now I'm slightly terrified."

"And throughout the years, Lady Aphrodite always blames _us_ for the unfortunate fate of her TV shows. Now with the recession and our history of failed soap operas and reality TV shows, I'm afraid if this pageant is nothing less than fantabulous, Lady Aphrodite is going to _fire us!_"

The Charis started to sob hysterically. _Pegasus poop, _Percy thought, _How in Hades do you comfort a god?_ Compared to most heroes, Percy met more divine figures and even heard a lot of them whine; but he felt extremely awkward in front of the weeping goddess.

"There there," he said weakly, "I'm sure the pageant will be, um, fantabulous."

"So you know what to do now, do you?" Aglaea was now glaring at Percy. "If this pageant goes down in flames, Aphrodite is going to blame it on us. But I'm going to blame it on _you. _It is now your responsibility to be this pageant's production manager."

The Grace's expression was downright scary. With her dark brown hair and pale skin, Percy was eerily reminded of a normally monotone actress with a shockingly genuine facial expression. Nevertheless, Percy couldn't help but say, "I think that job would be better for a Hephaestus kid."

"My sisters and I will direct the contestants and hosts and make sure they don't kill or maim each other. You will be in charge of lighting, special effects, fireworks and all that," Aglaea explained.

"Yep, definitely a job for a Hephaestus kid."

"We will regularly check on the production team and give you feedback. I, myself, will help with adding splendor to the whole show. Of course, for a show to be splendid, there should be no technical difficulties, mmhm?"

"Seriously, I can recommend Jake Mason, head Hephaestus counselor. He'll be a perfect production manager."

"This our last straw, Percy," Aglaea stressed, "You'll be alright because even if the contestants all kill each other, you'll continue being the most revered hero of the century with your own segment in Hephaestus TV's _Demigod Daily. _Meanwhile, my sisters and I will be accused of ripping off _The Hunger Games._"

"Excuse me?"

"I cannot allow us Charites to fall from grace," Aglaea growled, "Thus, I have no choice but to say that if we fall, _you_ fall with us."

* * *

**Have fun figuring out the background of some of the contestants' names. I can tell you that two of them are references to celebrities and at least two are references to famous(ish) characters.**

**The last sentence is an intentional reference too ;)**

**Sorry that I can only post one chapter a day. It takes me a while to write each one ...**


	6. Pre-Pageant Quirks

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN OWNS THE AWESOME-SAUCE PERCY JACKSON AND OLYMPIANS SERIES. **

* * *

_The Rules of the First Annual Demigod Pageant, First Revision - Part II_

_Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, NY_

_1. General Contestant Attire_

_Throughout each competition within the pageant, each contestant is expected to wear a different outfit. The ancient times are over; therefore each contestant must cover their private parts. It is expected that all contestants shall attempt to look classy in each competition except the costume competition. Additional dress rules for specific competitions will be given soon._

_2. Hephaestus TV Crew_

_Throughout the next several days, workers from Hephaestus TV will visit Camp Half-Blood to set up cameras. We have informed the workers that they may be permitted to annihilate any camper that disturbs them in their work._

_3. Cheating_

_Contestants who use performance-enhancing products or godly blessings during training sessions or the pageant will be disqualified. No camper is allowed to ask or hear the Oracle make prophecies until further notice or else their cabin contestant will be disqualified._

_4. Special Effects_

_Each contestant is allowed special effects (i.e. awesome lighting, props, fog machine, et cetera) when they are onstage during the Costume, Battle Attire and Talent Competitions. The special effects must not harm anyone or damage any equipment or else the contestant will be disqualified and required to pay if necessary. Also, for each contestants, the special effects must only appear when its intended contestant is onstage._

_5. The Costume Competition_

_In this segment of the pageant, each contestant shows off a costume that reflects upon their parent god or goddess. Note that each contestant is allowed strictly twenty-five seconds onstage to showcase their costume. Customized special effects must be approved by the production manager and must only be present when the specific contestant is onstage._

_6. The Battle Attire Competition_

_In this segment of the pageant, each contestant models appealing and somewhat reasonable armor and weapons. The rules in Part II Section 1. apply here. Note that, like the costume competition, each contestant has a strict twenty-five-second onstage time limit. The weapons each contestant carries in this competition must be with the contestant at all times while he/she is onstage. Exceptions may be made, i.e. shooting an arrow that explodes into glitter._

* * *

The pageant was in a week and today was the training session concerning the Battle Attire Competition. The training session began the same way it did the day before - with an argument.

When Nico arrived at the Zeus Cabin, Drew Tanaka was busily screaming at the Iris kid Roy.

"I know you took my scarf Roy!" screeched Drew. Usually, Nico would find a tall, pretty girl like Drew hot, but after one training session he now avoided her at all costs. Compared to that girl, the Kindly Ones were actually kind.

"Like I said a million times before, I didn't steal your scarf, Drew. I'm not interested in knock-offs," Roy retorted. Holy Hades, that boy had attitude.

As Drew and Roy's screaming match intensified, Nico scanned the cabin. The Graces were nowhere in sight, perhaps speaking to Chiron, and a couple of contestants seemed to be late. Bree from the Hypnos cabin was taking a morning nap in the corner. The Nike girl Vicky was jogging back and forth in a hot-pink Adidas tracksuit. The rest of the campers watched Drew and Roy, smirking each of the Iris boy's witty counters. Nico saw Connor Stoll whispering to Lottie, daughter of Tyche, who nodded. The two made bets on every argument between contestants.

"Hey Nico, we missed you at the sing-a-long. Did you hear what happened to Justin and Shiloh?" Thalia asked as Nico took the chair beside her. Nowadays, Thalia was quite friendly towards Nico. He had a feeling she was still guilty about Bianca.

"Nope, I was busy," answered Nico.

Indeed he was. Yesterday evening, after dinner, Nico went back to Cabin Thirteen to find numerous jewels and skulls scattered across the floor. Obviously they were from his father, an attempt to help him with his costume. However, Nico spent a while organizing his father's "presents" into neat piles. He was afraid if he didn't, the next counselor who came by for cabin inspection would scream and claim Nico was a gem-stealing serial killer or something.

"Apparently a Hebe kid put a curse on Shiloh 'cause the guy owed Shiloh money," Thalia explained, "But the other Nemesis kids thought it was sabotage so they put a karma curse on Justin even though he didn't have anything to do with it. Now Justin's in the infirmary and Shiloh's going to be a baby for the next two weeks."

"That's two contestants out, right?"

"Yep," Thalia clarified, "Yesterday's campfire was messy 'cause they had to take Justin away and Aglaea was yelling a lot. They're now disqualified."

Nico grimaced. They quickly discovered in the Costume Competition training session that the youngest Grace was an absolute terror. "What happened to Justin at the campfire?"

"His marshmallow exploded and-"

Their conversation halted when the Graces walked in. They were flanked by two automatons that were lugging a sack full of armour. Aglaea scowled ferociously at Drew and Roy, who stopped arguing.

_Yay, another super fun training session, _Nico thought.

* * *

Five days until the pageant and production wasn't even half finished.

"Come on guys, pick up the pace!" Percy shouted to a group of Hephaestus kids who were preparing fireworks.

People mulled around the Arts and Crafts place where the set for the pageant was being made. Rachel and the Iris kids vigorously painted a banner. Far away in the amphitheater, Percy could see Hephaestus's automatons setting up cameras. Harpies cleaned and polished the amphitheater's seats and stage. The campfire was covered and turned into a podium.

Instinctively, Percy glanced around him. Ever since Aglaea mentioned Percy's regular appearances in Hephaestus TV, Percy felt like he was constantly being stalked.

Someone tapped Percy's shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Whoa, relax!" It was Patricia, the sister of a contestant named Vicky. Patricia was ditsy but she was a good friend to Tyson. "Percy, your brother needs you."

* * *

"What do you mean? Tyson you have plenty of talents!"

Percy patted Tyson's back in assurance.

"She told me that lifting heavy things is not a talent 'fit for a beauty pageant'." Tyson said sadly with an identical imitation of Aglaea's naggy voice.

"You're good at mimicking people," Percy reminded.

"Mr. D's son is already doing that," Tyson said miserably, "And I don't want to copy anyone."

_Wow, I didn't know Pollux can do impersonations,_ Percy thought. "How about building something really nice."

"Nyssa's doing that."

"Oh right. Of course a Hephaestus kid would choose that as a talent." Percy slumped on the bunk across from Tyson. Percy was frustrated. He was already feeling stressed about the incoming pageant date and how off-schedule the production was. Now he couldn't think of an amazing act for Tyson in the Talent Competition! Seriously, why did Aphrodite have to bring _Miss Congeniality _to Camp Half-Blood?

Then Percy had an epiphany. "Tyson, have you ever watched _Miss Congeniality?_"

"Yeah," answered Tyson, "I liked the Rhode Island girl the most."

"Do you remember what she did for her talent? And remember that dodgeball game before we left Meriweather Prep?"

Percy could see Tyson's mood brightening as the Cyclops came to the dawning realization.

* * *

_The Rules of the First Annual Demigod Pageant, First Revision - Part III_

_Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, NY_

_1. The Talent Competition_

_Each contestant must have their talent approved by the Graces at least one day before the pageant. Each contestant is allowed a maximum of two campers onstage for assistance, i.e. back-up dancers. Reminder that their talent must not actually harm anyone._

_2. The Evening Wear Competition_

_Along with the rules described in Part II Section 1., each contestant is required to dress elegantly. Points will be rewarded to primness, charm and creativity. Reminder that there are rewards such as Best Hair and Most Dapper. Male contestants are expected to wear suits. Female contestants are required to wear dresses._

_3. The Interview Competition_

_Each contestant will be given a question that is to be answered within the forty second time limit. Contestants must use appropriate language. Note: the Demigod Pageant is live and most Olympians will be watching. Contestants must be respectful. If equipment is damaged due to a blast from an angry god(dess), the guilty contestant must pay for the damage or the contestant's cabin must pay in case the disrespectful contestant dies. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Tell me who you want to win and why please! I'm curious**

**Plus, I'm wondering who can predict Tyson's talent hehehhehehhehe**


	7. Introducing

**DISCLAIMER: TH PRC JCKSN ND LMPNS SRS BLNGS T RCK RRDN.**

* * *

"_Live from Long Island, it's the first annual Demigod Pageant! Brought to you by Hephaestus TV, Olympus's top network since 2000 BC._"

Applause burst from the crowd of demigods, satyrs and nymphs gathered in Camp Half-Blood's amphitheater. Aphrodite clapped her hands from a reserved seat near the stage. In the Underworld, Hades and his court watched eagerly, passing around Persephone's famous pomegranate popcorn. Meanwhile in Olympus, the rest of the gods' attention was fixated on the gargantuan screen in the newly built cinema (kudos to Chief Architect Annabeth Chase). Even the doorman of the Empire State Building was pretending to sleep on the job so he could watch the pageant on his H-Phone.

"_Please__ give a warm welcome to tonight's hosts, Will Solace and Travis Stoll!_"

Two tall, teenaged boys sauntered onstage, looking dashing in matching black suits. They grinned and waved at the cheering crowd.

The noise subsided when Travis held up a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of everyone in Camp Half-Blood, welcome to the first annual Demigod Pageant!"

"My name is Will and this is Travis," Will introduced, "We are your hosts for tonight's celebration of the beauty, talent and grace of the gods' offspring. Ten days ago, contestants from each of the seventeen occupied cabins of Camp Half-Blood were chosen to compete in the Demigod Pageant.

"Yup. Each cabin, from cabins three to twenty, selected _one_ representative to participate in the Costume, Battle Attire, Talent, Evening Wear and Interview competitions. This is to prevent Aphrodite's kids from sweeping up all the prizes," said Travis.

"Indeed," Will agreed, "Now it's much more fair with one person from every cabin competing."

"Well, _almost_ every cabin," corrected Travis, "Unfortunately, two contestants had to drop out, making it fifteen contestants for tonight." He paused to sadly shake his head. "That poor daughter of Nemesis. It's hard to strut your stuff in a pageant when you're turned into a barely crawling infant."

Will nodded in agreement. "And as for that son of Hebe, I'd also be afraid to join any competition if I'm under a karma curse like him. Say, I wonder what he did in his life to make him deserve those second-degree burns?"

"Anyway, before we begin with the Costume Competition, we would like to acknowledge a few people. Without them, we wouldn't even have a pageant!" Travis gestured at Aphrodite, who sat in the front row. "We would like to thank the beautiful Lady Aphrodite for bringing this beauty pageant to Camp Half-Blood. We would also like to thank Lord Hephaestus for allowing it to air on his network."

There was a round of applause for the pageant's godly creators. Aphrodite wiggled her fingers at a camera.

"Of course, this pageant wouldn't be this magnificent without the help of the Charites, a.k.a. the Graces," stated Will, "Please give a round of applause for the lovely sisters Aglaea, Euphrosyne and Thalia!"

There was another round of applause. The Graces stood up to curtsy in unison.

"It's time to introduce our judges," Travis announced, "Your first judge is your favourite wife-stealing Prince of Troy: Paris!"

The ghost of the handsome man who was instrumental in the start of the Trojan War stepped out from backstage. As the crowd clapped, he went to sit on one of the three chairs of the judging table. Viewers everywhere whispered to each other. Obviously Aphrodite handpicked the judges because Paris was the one who selected Aphrodite as the fairest goddess thousands of years ago.

"What do you call an incredibly good-looking guy?" asked Will.

"Travis Stoll?" joked the other host.

"Nope, not at all," countered Will, "The answer is an _Adonis_. Let's give it up for our next judge: the original Adonis!"

Female members of the amphitheater's audience swooned when the legendary pretty-boy Adonis saluted the crowd as he approached the judging table.

"Your final judge is so astronomically gorgeous her mother almost got her eaten by a sea monster because of it," Travis said, "Introducing... Princess Andromeda!"

A stunning woman blew kisses as she sat down beside Adonis.

With a fist pump to the air, Travis shouted, "Now let's get this pageant started!"

* * *

**Thanks for all the nice reviews so far! This is my first time writing fanfiction and I did not expect this :)**

**Next up is the costume competition...**


	8. Costume Time!

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN, LIKE, OWNS PERCY JACKSON AND , LIKE, ITS CHARACTERS AND STUFF. SO ALWAYS REMEMBER TO, LIKE, PUT A DISCLAIMER 'CUZ YOU DON'T, LIKE, OWN PERCY JACKSON AND, LIKE, THE OLYMPIANS MMKAY?**

* * *

"What's the Costume Competition?" Juniper asked Grover during the brief commercial break. The rest of the audience members laughed at a humorous Hermes Express commercial. On the screen recently built by the Hephaestus TV automatons, a godling fell off his pegasus.

"It's when the contestants are dressed up like their godly parent," Grover explained, "For example, you can expect Clarisse to be decked out in armour 'cause she's Ares's daughter. Or Nyssa, Hephaestus's daughter, will probably look like she just got out of a forge."

Juniper frowned. "That sounds like a rip-off of that scene in _The Hunger Games _when the tributes parade around-"

Her sentence was caught off when Will and Travis appeared back onstage to present the first competition.

* * *

"He's tall, dark and one-eyed. You may know him as the general in Olympus's Cyclops army. Representing Cabin Three, here is Tyson, son of Poseidon!"

In Olympus, the gods mumbled confusedly amongst themselves. _What happened to that upstart Percy Jackson? Shouldn't _he_ be competing?_

Just then, a massive white clam shell hovered onstage. It carried Tyson who posed confidently, a magnificent trident held in front of him. The Cyclops wore a deep-blue tunic, with a gleaming belt made of mother of pearl. The iridescent fish-scale cape he wore floated in the air as the clam shell levitated across the stage. His pearl studded helmet had a silver frame around his large brown eye. Thick mist drifted close to the floor, creating the illusion that the shell was gliding over ocean spray.

It was impressive. _Tyson _was impressive.

The viewers were quickly over their initial confusion and stared at the floating son of Poseidon, awestruck. When the clam shell and Tyson exited the stage, the crowd exploded into cheers. In places all over the world, Cyclops on vacation hurrahed.

Backstage, Percy beamed. Although he was a bit tired from controlling the seawater-filled clam shell, he was ecstatic when he saw his brother crooked grin grow as the enthusiastic crowd chanted "_Tyson! Tyson!..._".

* * *

Nico was nervous. Judging by the other contestants' wondrous costumes, he clearly did not understand the terms of the Costume Competition. Nico did not know that by "_a costume that reflects upon their parent god or goddess,_" it was expected that they were to be decked out as miniature versions of their godly parents! _  
_

Take Katie Gardner, for example. Nico assumed she was going to dress up as a farmer because Katie's mother was indeed the goddess of agriculture. Also, last summer, he heard Demeter say enough about how Nico should farm more because it "builds character". But _no. _Katie strolled onstage in a fancy gown, with leafy vines wrapped around her calves. In her arms was a trendy bouquet of wheat and corn. Plus, there were flowers protruding from her long, intricate, braid. Even the hosts had to comment on that.

"Nice work Katie, you look awesome. But really, your mom's the goddess of farming. Who farms with _pansies_ in their hair?"

"Travis, how do you know that they're pansies?"

Clarisse, who was after Katie, was even worse. She was dressed up like a biker chick, riding a motorcycle with a fiery paint job. Guns, knives and other wicked weapons were strapped on her back. Her dirty blonde hair was slicked back and she wore badass sunglasses. Nico recalled when he caught a glimpse of Ares in Olympus. He had to say that Clarisse's costume was pretty accurate.

Then Annabeth. Freaking Annabeth wheeled onstage on a bronze chariot pulled by white stallions. She wore a white Greek chiton with a copper girdle and cloak. Her loose blonde curls spilled out of an elaborate, feather-plumed bronze war helmet with an owl face mask. One hand held a golden spear and the other held an olive branch. When she lifted up her shimmering cloak, grey owls flew out and exploded. Into _sparkles__._

"Simply amazing," praised Will Solace, "But we would like to inform the viewers that no real owls were harmed in this competition."

Travis nodded. "Yep. We don't want any complaints from any god affiliated with PETA."

A satyr in the audience hollered, "THAT WOULD BE PAN. BUT HE'S DEAD."

Will smiled awkwardly. "Moving right along, we've got another chariot coming. This time it's reined by Calliope Rae Samson, daughter of Apollo!"

Nico's jitters increased as each contestant advanced across the stage. Thalia looked radiant in a glimmering silver dress as she rode on a majestic doe. A shining diadem rested on her sleek black hair. Slung over her posh grizzly bear pelt was a quiver containing seven arrows that exploded into fireworks in the form of letters. The audience _oohed_ and _aahed _when she shot the last arrow, completing the name ARTEMIS.

Soon, Nico's nerves were really starting to get to him. In full costume, he sneaked around backstage, peeking behind curtains. Finally, he found the person he was searching for in a deep conversation with Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus.

"_Percy!_" hissed Nico.

The son of Poseidon jolted. He gazed upward, as if he was looking for a camera in the ceiling. Jake Mason continued blabbing about the flame retardant on his half-sister Nyssa's costume.

"_Percy! Over here!_"

Percy whipped around and saw Nico. He quickly said something to Jake, who nodded and left. Percy took off his bluetooth headset as he approached Nico.

"Hey Nico, what's up? Whoa, are you wearing makeup?"

Nico ignored the question. "Percy, I need your opinion. About my costume."

"Sure, let me see it." Percy began pulling away the curtain.

"No!" Nico yelped a bit too loudly, "J-just come here."

Percy slipped behind the curtains. His eyes widened as he stared at Nico.

After a long moment of awkward silence, Percy commented. "Um, wow Nico. Your costume is, ahem, different."

Outside, the audience caught their breath as Drew, gorgeous as ever, rolled onstage in a golden sleigh pulled by ivory pegasi. They squealed as doves, the symbolic bird of Aphrodite, dropped chocolates on their laps. Nico heard Will Solace whistle and say, "Ferrero Rocher wasn't kidding when they claimed they were the chocolate of the gods."

Meanwhile, Nico was groaning and pacing in a circle. "It's over the top, isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have listened to my father's suggestions..."

The older boy gulped. It was painfully obvious that Percy was trying hard to be nice. "It's fine, Nico. Your costume fits the rules. It 'reflects your parent god or goddess'."

"Yeah, but everyone's gonna laugh at me!" moaned Nico, "I didn't know the other guys were going to impersonate their parents for their costume!"

Percy smiled reassuringly. "No one's going to laugh at you. Try - how do I put this - _conveying _your dad's, uh, _aura. _Wait a minute, is your helmet bedazzled?" He reached to touch the helmet but Nico swatted his hand away.

Percy paused, thinking hard for more compliments. "I like how your uniform's all torn. People pay a lot of money for their clothes to be stylishly ripped."

Nico scowled. "You know, my costume's not supposed to be tattered. The Kindly Ones just don't know how to sew, though I'm way worse than them."

The two boys suddenly jumped when they heard shrieks from the crowd. There was a loud _THUMP. _"Whoa bro! I_ told you _you should've had more practice with those winged sandals!"

"Sounds like Pollux is up next," said Percy, "You should probably line up now Nico. I have to get back to work." Before he left, Percy patted Nico's shoulder. "Don't worry. They're going to love it 'cause yours is something... unique."

Nico took a few moments to breathe. He exhaled as he withdrew from the curtains. As he prepared for his turn, Nico ignored the gawks from everyone backstage.

"I didn't know it was possible for anyone to look good in leopard print, but you just did Pollux!" Will praised. "Next up is Camp Half-Blood's youngest contestant, who, at the same time, is technically the oldest. Here is Cabin Thirteen's Nico di Angelo, son of Hades!"

Nico muttered an order to the hellhounds that heaved his black, wooden boat. The audience fell silent as Nico 'rowed' across the stage. Dark smoke swirled like the waves of the River Styx.

Nico was dressed as a high ranking skeletal guard of his Father's court, albeit with a few touches. The Furies personally made Nico a copy of their batlike wings as an addition to his costume. There were special holes in his heavy black cloak to accommodate the wings. His obsidian helmet was encrusted with rubies, a reference to the mounds of riches in Hades's realm. Nico's face was painted greyish white with heavy dark makeup that accentuated the hollows of his face. Stark white flowers, lent by Persephone, hung off the back edge of the boat. Unlike many other contestants, Nico had no weapons; just an oar made out of bones.

On other people, the costume would look like a corny Halloween outfit because of the poor quality of the stitching. On the son of Hades, the sight was ghostly, especially with Nico deathly presence.

The audience broke into applause.

"For a moment there, Travis, I was scared to death. No pun intended."

In the Underworld, the gods, ghouls and ghosts watching in Hades' palace whooped and clapped. They abruptly stopped when they noticed Hades' cool demeanor.

Hades pursed his lips. "Go on. For once you can celebrate. It is _my son_ up there anyway."

The members of Hades' court continued their cheers. Loudest of them all was Alecto, formerly Mrs. Dodds, who bragged, "_I _was the one who made the trousers!"

* * *

The costumes of the rest of their contestants were nothing short of spectacular.

The son of Iris was a huge contrast to the previous contestant, Nico. The stage immediately brightened when Roy slid on a glittering rainbow, strewing irises (the flower kind) around.

However, people did fall asleep when it was Bree Rose's turn. It was not because they were bored, but because whenever somebody caught one of the poppies the daughter of Hypnos threw, the catcher and the spectators around them immediately felt drowsy.

"Excuse us," yawned Will Solace, "We will be taking a short commercial break as we attempt to rouse one of our judges, who unfortunately fell into a deep slumber due to Briar's poppies."

The cameras took an extreme close up on Adonis's snoring face. Female watchers swooned. Adonis looked so _cute _when he was sleeping!

Following an overly long commercial about Medea's department store, Vicky from Cabin Seventeen zoomed around the amphitheater, using a pair of enchanted metal wings. She was painted entirely in gold, holding a laurel wreath up high.

The daughter of Tyche, goddess of luck and chance, ambled onstage, dressed up as a casino worker. Lottie flipped a drachma repeatedly until she tossed it in the air. The drachma burst into a flurry of cards. As the cards floated down, they briefly turned into twenty-dollar bills before they vanished.

"What a sensational trick Lottie!" acclaimed Travis, "Though if I were you, I would've made the money real." He winked at the audience.

As the daughter of Hecate crossed the stage, she morphed from her regular, beautiful teenaged self with flowing red hair, to a motherly-looking woman in her thirties, then lastly to a grey-haired crone.

"That's some tricky transformation magic. Excellent job, Jenny," acclaimed Will.

"My name's not Jenny," croaked the contestant, now a hag.

As the daughter of Hecate shambled offstage, Travis announced, "That wraps up the Costume Competition. Congratulations to all the contestants for all the wonderfully done costumes. Even to those who fell on their face because they didn't listen when their brother said to practice more."

"We will take some time off to allow our judges to tally up the scores," Will stated, "Here are some words from our sponsors before we commence to the Battle Attire Competition."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I wonder if people get my references...**

**Don't be surprised if topics mentioned in previous chapters show up again... ;]**


	9. A Rocky Situation

**DISCLAIMER: JE NE POSSÉDE PAS LE SÉRIES PERCY JACKSON ET LES OLYMPIENS. RICK RIORDAN POSSÉDE LES LIVRES.**

* * *

For the Battle Attire Competition, the contestants went in reverse order, with Cabin 20 - Hecate's cabin - going first. As competitors showed off the latest trends in armours, helmets, shields and deadly weapons, Percy scurried around backstage, ensuring that things were going smoothly.

Pollux, Cabin Twelve, had just finished his turn when Percy heard a high-pitched shriek from the dressing room.

Percy, flanked by Jake Mason and Malcolm, the backstage manager, rushed to the dressing room. They slammed open the door and saw Jenny, daughter of Hecate, frozen in horror.

"Are you alright?" Malcolm asked immediately.

Jenny, her mouth still agape and her eyes wide, pointed at something in front of her.

The three boys rotated their heads in unison. Their eyes followed Jenny's finger and rested on the object of her terror. There on the dressing room floor, was a rock.

Jake's eyebrows furrowed. He turned to Jenny, whose widened eyes were still fixed on the rock. "Is there a problem?"

""YES. THERE _IS_ A PROBLEM," a loud voice replied, "THIS IDIOT TURNED ME INTO A _FREAKING_ ROCK."

The boys jumped in surprise then exchanged glances. The voice sounded uncannily like...

"Vicky? Is that you?" asked Percy.

The daughter of Nike moaned. Percy wondered how noise came out of the rock even though it had no openings. "YES, IT'S ME. NOW TURN ME BACK! PLEASE!"

"What's going on?"

Finished contestants from cabins ten to nineteen started streaming into the dressing room, still donning their Battle Attire Competition outfits. They stared at the commotion.

Jenny blushed fiercely. Her face turned almost as red as her hair. "I kind of turned Vicky into a rock."

"KIND OF?!" the rock yelled, "WOMAN, TURN ME BACK NOW."

Everyone stared at Jenny pointedly. Her blush deepened. "I, uh, can't. It's irreversible."

Furious shouts erupted from the rock. Apparently, Vicky could still move because quick as a whip, the rock rolled towards Jenny and tripped her. Very soon, the dressing room was filled with noise. Stage crew and other contestants entered to observe the chaos. A couple of people left to fetch the Graces and Vicky's sister Patricia from the audience. Percy and Jake were trying hard to prevent Vicky from stoning Jenny.

"Whoa." Nico di Angelo held his hands up. "Hold up. Time out."

The room quieted considerably.

"Let's start from the beginning," said Nico, "Like, why were YOU-" He pointed at Jenny. "-Performing magic here in the first place?"

Jenny exhaled. "I was warming up for my talent routine. My talent is magic by the way."

Drew rolled her eyes. "The daughter of Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft, doing a magic show for her talent? Shocking," she muttered sarcastically.

"I was working with some shiftstones, which are really pretty, magical rocks," Jenny continued without a hitch, "The problem with shiftstones is that if you drop them, they permanently turn the nearest people into trees or something."

"Isn't the Hecate cabin made out of shiftstones?" asked Annabeth, who just came in with Clarisse.

"Exactly," said Jenny, "Except the shiftstones I have aren't as potent. Mine turn people within the nearest five meters into rocks, which was precisely what happened to Vicky. I was practicing but I didn't hear her walk in. So when I accidentally dropped a shiftstone, I was unaware that I had to put a protective spell on Vicky too."

"AND NOW I'M PERMANENTLY A ROCK," Vicky hollered, ""THANK _YOU _FOR YOUR TALENT."

"I just remembered!" exclaimed Connor Stoll. He hurried to his bag slung along his dressing room chair. He rummaged around and with an "Aha!" he took out a bottle of vitamins. "This was a gift from my father. It supposedly prevents and reverses the effects of magic."

"Hermes Multivitamins!" cried Annabeth, "The lemon Minotaur ones taste good."

"Do you always carry them with you?" Clarisse asked, frowning.

"Only around certain people," Connor replied lightly. He approached Vicky and held her up, scrutinizing the rock. "Hmm... Where do I put the vitamin? She has no mouth."

"Maybe we can crack her open and put the vitamin inside to see what happens," suggested Clarisse.

"I PREFER NOT TO," Vicky said indignantly.

Thalia shrugged as she unstrapped her armour. "We can try mashing Vicky against a vitamin and hopefully vitamin bits will go in."

Next thing they knew, a yellow Minotaur-shaped vitamin was on the floor and Connor was on his hands and knees. He vigorously hammered the vitamin with Vicky the rock.

Nico sighed. He muttered, "I bet this wouldn't happen in Camp Jupiter."

"What did you say?" inquired Percy.

Nico glanced up with wide eyes. He shook his head forcefully. "I didn't say anything."

Just then the Graces entered, accompanied by the hosts and Patricia, Vicky's younger sister.

"Connor! What in Hermes are you doing?" Travis asked, bewildered.

"We had to pause the show for we heard there was an emergency," Thalia the Grace informed.

Somebody pushed Jenny forward. The daughter of Hecate recounted the events in the dressing room.

"Let me get this straight Jenny," Patricia said, "You turned my sister into a rock. _P__ermanently_."

Jenny's face was now a shade deeper than her hair. "My name's not _Jenny_. Plus, we're working on a solution. Connor's trying to give her a magic-reversing vitamin."

Travis Stoll raised his eyebrows. "If that's how you're supposed to take vitamins then I've been doing it wrong my whole life."

Aglaea the Grace groaned. "We cannot waste any more time with this! Contestants, prepare for the Talent Competition!" At the snap of her fingers, the competitors began taking off their armour and putting their next outfits.

"Does that mean I have to drop out?" questioned Vicky, tremulously.

Aglaea took out a copy of the Demigod Pageant rules. "It says in Part I Section 1. that contestants may switch out if 'they are irreversibly turned into an inanimate object'. However, the judges have already marked you on two categories already so I believe it would be unsuitable if there is a contestant switch now. I believe you would have to forfeit unless you wish to parade around as a _stone._"

The Nike contestant rolled miserably. "I'll just do it."

"How about me?" asked Jenny, "Am I disqualified?"

Aglaea stared at the half-blood for a moment then sighed. "I believe it would upset Hecate if you drop out now. Don't want to risk the wrath of the witch goddess right now. Besides, Hebe and Nemesis are still cranky about their lack of representation in the pageant and Nike will undoubtedly be upset about her daughter's state. However, you are not allowed to use shiftstones for your routine."

Jenny nodded solemnly. She turned to Vicky. "If you want, I can help you onstage. I can levitate you in costume or something so you don't have to roll around all the time."

"That's the least you can do," Vicky sniffed.

* * *

"Sorry folks for that unscheduled commercial break!" apologized Will Solace.

"We were having a rocky situation in the dressing room," Travis Stoll explained, "Sadly, one of our contestants, Vicky the daughter of Nike, has been transformed into a rock."

"Accidentally, the instigator insists," Will Solace added.

"Do not worry, all you Nike fans, Vicky's still in the pageant," Travis assured.

"Next up is the Talent Competition," Will announced, "Get ready to watch to be blown way by our contestants as they showcase their impressive and perhaps surprising abilities."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Check out my other fanfic "The Percabeth Club"**


End file.
